1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mounting system for filtration media and more particularly to a mounting system for filtration media which is being used to remove solid or liquid particulate from fluid streams.
2. Description of the Related Art
Filtration systems are utilized in industrial spray painting booths to collect paint droplets from the exhaust airstream. Such collection systems are also utilized in industrial settings to capture the by-products of manufacturing processes which are entrained in airstreams. Obviously, the removal of such particulates in all of these settings is desirable for reasons of health, comfort, and aesthetic appeal. Generally speaking, the filtration media or fluid filter is placed in the fluid stream to remove the particulate from the fluid stream. In many installations, a layer of filtration media is placed in the fluid stream at right angles thereto. The prior art mounting systems for the filtration media is not believed to be convenient to use, nor do the mounting systems for filtration media in the prior art provide a means whereby the filtration media may be easily positioned in the fluid stream and easily removed therefrom. In some of the prior art devices, the filtration media is permanently affixed to a frame which extends therearound. When the filtration media is replaced, the frame is also sometimes discarded.
A mounting system for filtration media is disclosed for supporting at least one end of a filtration media. The mounting system comprises: an elongated channel member including a first wall member having first and second ends; a second wall member having first and second ends; said first end of said second wall member being positioned adjacent said second end of said first wall member; said second wall member extending at an angle from said first wall member; a third wall member having first and second ends; said first end of the third wall member being positioned adjacent said second end of said second wall member; said third wall member extending at an angle from said second wall member so as to be generally parallel to said first wall member; a fourth wall member having first and second ends; said first end of said fourth wall member being positioned adjacent said second end of said third wall member; said fourth wall member extending at an angle from said third wall member toward said first wall member; said second end of said fourth wall member being spaced from said first wall member to provide an opening therebetween into which the said one end of the filtration media may be inserted. The elongated channel member may be secured to the top edge of the filtration media in one embodiment of the invention or may extend completely around the periphery of the filtration media in another embodiment of the invention. The first wall member has a plurality of spaced-apart filtration media engagement points formed therein in the first end thereof. The engagement points are created by providing cut-outs or voids in the first end of the first wall member. In the preferred embodiment, the cut-outs are semi-circular in shape. In the preferred embodiment, the first wall member has a angular portion at its said first end which is bent towards the fourth wall member. In the preferred embodiment, the fourth wall member extends at an acute angle from the third wall member.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide a mounting system for filtration media.
A further object of the invention is to provide a mounting system for filtration media wherein the filtration media is easily inserted into the mounting system and is easily removed therefrom.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a mounting system for filtration media comprising an elongated channel member which is at least provided at the upper end of the filtration media for supporting the same and wherein the elongated channel member has a plurality of filtration media engagements points formed therein which engage the filtration media to positively secure the filtration media to the channel member.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.